


Let Me In

by ds9trekkie



Series: TBND Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Angst, Background Sabriel, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Inside, Coming Untouched, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Emotional Baggage, Fluff, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Road Head, Romance, Sequel, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Smut, Soulmates, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, boys crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/pseuds/ds9trekkie
Summary: Castiel needs Dean to tear down his walls and love him through it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: TBND Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168481
Kudos: 25





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Daughter_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/gifts).



> The next part of the story for the boys next door! Takes place in the heart of summer, about six years after Dean and Cas got married.

Castiel Novak  
Age 32

Castiel marches tensely towards the Impala, which is currently parked next to the curb of the Kansas City airport, freshly cleaned and sparkling. Opening the trunk, he tosses his luggage inside carelessly, flinching when he slams it shut too forcefully. He knows Dean is watching him, puzzled by his anger, but he can't help it. Castiel is stressed and tired and just survived the crappiest two weeks he's had in a long time.

He slides into the passenger seat, shuts the door and stares at Dean, demanding his full attention with only the use of his eyes. Dean is smiling at him despite Castiel’s uncalled for mistreatment of Baby’s rear. God, Castiel loves that smile, already filling his heart with warmth and pushing away the sorrow.

Before Dean can even say one single word, Castiel is on him, smashing their lips together, kissing his gorgeous husband breathless. Castiel is glad to feel Dean's enthusiasm, always so responsive to Castiel's touch. Dean whines a little as his hands move to cradle his face, licking into the heat of Castiel's mouth eagerly, teetering on the verge of fucking him right here in the car and getting arrested.

"Fuck, Dean, missed you so much," Castiel pants passionately through the kiss. "Mmm...as soon as we get home I'm gonna rip your clothes off, bend you over our kitchen table, and fuck you 'til the only word left in your vocabulary is my name. Drive."

Dean moans, reaching to turn the keys in the ignition, but definitely not pulling away yet. He cups Castiel's half hard erection through his dress pants, rubbing him quickly, "Shit, Cas, love when you get like this...want you right now, can't wait...it's too long 'til we get all the way home."

Dean makes him crazy, like he'd agree to anything, and he's right, it's almost an hour drive to get back home. So apparently they're going to fuck now.

"Then at least drive somewhere private, not sharing you with anyone," Castiel gives in.

Castiel scoots away, staring out the front windshield, his chest heaving up and down as he tries to control his arousal. When Castiel peeks over his shoulder to glance at Dean, he notices that he's already looking completely wrecked, cheeks starting to burning a pretty red and eyes dilating with need.

Castiel knows Dean loves it when he gets all possessive and dominant like this, something that is normally the other way around. But occasionally, Castiel gets fired up, likes to manhandle and fuck his husband raw until he's a whimpering mess beneath him.

Castiel's never topped with anyone else, Dean's the only man he's ever been inside, the only tight heat his cock's ever been surrounded by, the only one he's ever _wanted_ to do this with.

Dean drives hastily through the tedious maze of airport traffic, the two of them quiet and anxious the entire time. Castiel can't help but just sit there, biting his bottom lip while admiring the man next to him, feeling lucky every time he looks at him. Mostly, he's just greedily soaking up Dean's image because he missed him so much. His presence is pure comfort for Castiel, and these two weeks without him felt like a lifetime. Dean is his home.

Overwhelming himself with silent thoughts of affection, Castiel decides he can't wait any longer, lunging down, he starts undoing Dean's belt buckle.

"Sorry, you're right, can't wait."

"Woah! C-Cas! Gonna get us killed-- no, d-don't do that! Ohhhh, fuck yes!" Dean chokes, as Castiel frees his cock and swallows him whole.

"Fucking nevermind, don't listen to me...definitely keep doing that...ugh, yeah, baby, just like that," Dean whines, swerving the car a little, unconsciously nestling one of his hands in Castiel's beautiful wind blown hair.

Castiel grins as he momentarily pulls his mouth off Dean's cock with loud pop, "The least you could do is keep both hands on the wheel, it'll definitely increase our chances of survival--"

"Right, sorry, please don't stop, Cas..." Dean babbles, removing his hand from the rumpled dark locks and gripping the steering wheel with unnecessary force.

Castiel wastes no time devouring him again, working him repeatedly with long hard sucks, ramming Dean's cock head roughly against the back of his throat. He loves sucking Dean's dick, missed the weight of it in his mouth while he was away, well, honestly he just missed everything about Dean. 

Dean's breathing is irregular, failing to hold it together as Castiel consumes him, starting to pant nonsense when they reach their first stop light.

"Fuck, angel, so good, suckin' my cock like this...can't wait for you to fuck me, always want you to fuck me, Cas...only you."

Castiel stops sucking and switches to using his hand, pumping Dean evenly, remaining completely in control. He sits up and kisses Dean's earlobe lightly, whispering, "You like my cock inside you, Dean? Gonna pull over and let me fuck you on the side of the road? Can you come from just my cock?"

"You know I can," Dean grunts, stepping on the gas as soon as the light changes green.

~

Within the next eight minutes Dean parks the Impala in an empty parking lot behind an old abandoned building, neither of them caring enough to bother finding out what exactly. Dean is putty in Castiel's arms as he grabs him, tugs his jeans and underwear down, preparing him quickly, yet still gentle. Castiel uses his tongue and fingers to spread him open against the side of their beloved car, until Dean's begging, quite loudly, to be fucked.

Still fully clothed, Castiel only exposes his cock, lubes it up with spit and pre come, sliding home inside the man he loves with a gasp of unrivaled pleasure. Nothing in the world compares to being inside Dean, pressing their bodies closer and closer, Castiel burying himself as deep as he can go. Lacing their fingers together, Castiel lays his chest possessively over Dean's back, slowly building up a rhythm until he's pounding into him.

Castiel can never make it through sex without becoming overwhelmed. He's still not used to the fact that he gets to have Dean this way, even now that they've been together for years, that they're _married_ , it never becomes mundane or routine. Making love to Dean is always a gift, one that, for most of his life, he never thought he would be lucky enough to have. The knowledge that Dean loves him as much as Castiel loves him back, is surreal, falling more in love with him each day, their bond only strengthening with time.

Sometimes Dean almost makes him feel too much, truly scared of how easily he loses himself to this man. Ready at any moment to give it all up, all of it for _him._

Far too quickly, Dean's coming untouched, moaning that he loves him, urging Castiel to come with him. And Castiel does, he spills his load inside him while kissing the back of Dean's sweaty neck, whispering sweetly that he loves him too.

They stay still for a moment, gathering their breath and reveling in the sensation of feeling so _together_.

"Castiel, my god, that was friggin' awesome..." Dean says, resting his forehead against the shiny black metal of his Baby in exhaustion.

"Dean," he breathes, slowly coming back down to planet Earth. Once he carefully slips out, Castiel grabs one of Dean's worn out, grease stained t-shirts that he uses for the garage, from the back seat, wiping them both clean.

Now that they're both sated and tucked away, he wants to see Dean's eyes, like a gas tank running on empty, Castiel needs to _see_ him to keep going. Sometimes, Castiel thinks he might be a little pathetic with his neediness, but he never dwells on it too long. Especially not once he sets his gaze on Dean’s beautiful evergreen orbs, seeing the truth behind them, witnessing first hand that _Dean needs him too._

Now that they're facing each other, Dean allows Castiel to study him, a fond smile turning up at the corner of his mouth, before he breaks the silence with, "I made your favorite meal, ya know, table was set with candles and everything. Planned on making love slowly after dinner, maybe even shower together."

Dean pauses, kissing Castiel's always slightly chapped lips chastely, hugging him closer, craving his warmth. "But I'd rather get fucked raw on the side of the road any day, who needs romance?" He chuckles, combing through Castiel's thick hair, further messing it up.

"I like romance," Castiel pouts, enjoying the idea of Dean's plan very much.

"I know, baby, let's go home," he concludes, kissing him one more time.

~

Hours later, they've done everything on Dean's list of welcoming Castiel home: eating homemade cheeseburgers over candlelight, Castiel feverishly riding Dean's cock on the couch because they couldn't make it all the way to the bedroom, before finally indulging in a relaxing shower together. Laying in bed, Castiel's head rests on Dean's bare chest, the lamp on the night stand is still on, and the television is playing some cheesy show about ghost hunters, but neither man is watching it.

Castiel decides he'll call Mom and Dad tomorrow, tonight he's too drained to talk about the flight and work and when he's coming to visit. He also remembers that he has to try and find some time to plan this extravaganza of a double wedding anniversary party Gabriel wants. He'll call Sam tomorrow. Tonight he just wants to disappear inside Dean, hide away from the rest of the world. 

Castiel can't help but feel uneasy, as wonderful as their reunion was, many other unrelated things plague his mind, causing him to be silent, clinging onto Dean extra tightly. Castiel knows that Dean can tell he's upset, praying that he just let's it go, not wanting to verbalize all the nonsense swimming around inside his head, because once he starts he won't stop.

"Cas."

_Shit, maybe if he doesn't answer Dean will take the hint._

"Don't do this," Dean continues.

_No such luck._

"Dean, not now."

"No, we did this bullshit our whole lives and look what almost happened. I swore to myself that I'll never be that stupid again, if something is bothering one of us, we need to tell each other. I can tell you're upset, I've always been able to tell. Believe me, I know 'talking' is hard, so much easier to just...hold it all in. But we don't have to do that anymore, at least not with each other. Cas, your problems are mine, I chose that when I married you, and it's never been a chore. We're a team, let me help...let me in."

Dean's fingers rub soothingly over his scalp as he makes his speech, saying the words firmly not angrily, his voice still warm and inviting. Castiel doesn't even realize the tears running down his face, until their pooling into a small puddle on Dean's pec.

"Dean, there's so much, I- I don't know where to start..." Castiel sniffles, sitting up and wiping his eyes.

"Hey, shh, s'okay, no rush..." Dean coos, smiling and helping to wipe the tears away.

"I've been distracted at work lately. Made a careless mistake and cost the firm thousands of dollars, involving one of our biggest clients. Damage control has been a nightmare, especially since I was stuck all the way in New York, dealing with different problems."

He pauses, but Dean remains silent, and Castiel feels grateful that he's allowing him to formulate how to continue, not pressuring him.

"Plus, I ran into my aunt and uncle. What are even the chances? They were at the _same_ coffee shop at the _same_ time. Within minutes, they annoyed me...telling me that I'm wasting my time in Kansas, if I want a real career I should move to the city. But it's all the unsaid things that really bother me. They don't like you, Dean. And it just...ugh it makes me wish I could...smite them!"

Dean pulls Castiel closer, letting him know he's listening and agreeing as he vents. And Castiel can't stop now, he needs to tell Dean, needs to tell him the main reason why he's been so on edge, why he's been so distracted lately. 

"And I want-- I wish we..." Castiel stops, he can't find his voice to continue.

"Castiel."

Dean says it like a prayer of encouragement, willing Castiel to trust him, to understand that he won't judge him or be upset, that he loves him unconditionally.

"I wish we could have a baby."

It hangs there in the silence, Dean soaking up what's been revealed to him. Dread is filling Castiel's insides, twisting his stomach into knots, petrified of Dean's response.

"A baby?"

"Yes..." But Castiel panics, starting to ramble, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, we're both so busy and I know it won't work. It's just too expensive and complicated and--"

"CAS!"

Castiel stops mid sentence, practically hyperventilating, remembering that the last time he allowed himself to get this worked up was years ago. After Dean kissed him on that infamous Halloween night, he lost it badly the next day, Dean brushing the whole thing off and telling him it was a 'mistake'. If it hadn't been for Gabriel, comforting him and taking care of him, promising not to tell anyone about his breakdown, Castiel doesn't want to think of what could have happened. 

From then on he's tried to hold everything in, not wanting to relive those feelings of intense pain and heartache ever again. Even after the night of Sam's accident, he held himself together for Dean, Dean needed him to be strong, needed Castiel to comfort and soothe him in the most basic way. Or when he left Balthazar, he mostly went numb, not wanting to feel all the messy emotions that go along with a breakup. Trying hard not to feel or show his loneliness.

But right now, Dean's torn down his wall with so little effort, knowing his way around Castiel's head like an expert. And for some reason this is really important, he wants this baby, wants it like every nerve in his body screaming for it. That's why he can't bottle it all up anymore.

"Cas, I want that too..."

"Wha?" Castiel replies stupidly, finally making eye contact.

Dean's not lying.

"I do...I wanna have a baby with you. Didn't really know it 'til right now, but yeah, that sounds...awesome," Dean confirms, kissing Castiel's cheek before adding, "You'd be such a great Dad."

Castiel feels a mixture of shock and giddiness now, like the last of his nervous energy has been released from his body, beginning to feel content as he's surrounded by Dean's positivity and excitement. He smiles and grabs Dean's face, kissing him with the words he can't focus long enough to say.

Dean pulls back to add, "And as for work, shit happens, as hard as you try to be, you're not prefect, Cas, you're still human and mistakes happen. You're so friggin' smart and that firm's lucky to have you."

"You're doing wonders for my ego right now," Castiel laughs.

"Not done yet," Dean nearly growls. "When are you gonna realize those assholes you're technically related to aren't important. Just 'cause they're blood don't make 'em family. Their opinion of us or your job doesn't matter, don't even give them an ounce of power for one fucking second. Your family is _here_...me, you...and now our future _baby_. Mom's gonna flip! This kid's gonna be so spoiled..."

Castiel wants to cry again, this time from happiness. How can Dean know exactly what to say, exactly the right things to make him feel complete and so _happy_? 

Suddenly, Castiel is beyond turned on again, his libido has no sign of age when it comes to Dean. He's ready to make love again, ready for Dean to crawl inside him.

They're kissing again, more frantic than before, already naked and prepared, Castiel falls back onto the soft mattress, pulling Dean on top of him. "Want you," he whispers, spreading his legs, urging Dean to take him.

"Fuck..." Dean breathes, stroking his cock to full hardness, while kissing him deeply.

The first words Dean says to him once he's fully sheathed inside, makes Castiel's entire body go weak. "We're gonna have a baby...Cas, love you..."

And all Castiel can do is hold on, staring up at Dean as he feels him thrust into him, searching his eyes, finding nothing but love amidst the sea of green.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing more eventually and the baby is totally gonna be Jack ;)


End file.
